Morgenstern Realm
by red-headedMorgenstern
Summary: What if a girl can into the books? What if she was special? What if Sebastian took a liking to her? Leila Nightshade was a normal shadowhunter until her parents abandoned her for a darker side of living, she was taken in and cared for by a institute. Now as the war begins she is thrown deeper into the fight then she would ever thought she would be. rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1 (NEW)

**Author note! don't we all just love them!**

 **So I re-wrote/ changed the first two chapters so if you have already read them before I changed them you might want to re-read them...**

 **Disclaimer I don't own these characters only Lelia's back story and everything that didn't happen in the books.**

 **Enjoy the reading...favorite and review, please!**

I heard shouts and yelling from down stairs. I only pause for a second before I sprinted to my seraph blade and ran to my door as quietly as possible. I already knew it was him, the institute had just received a message from the Clave to watch out of him and his endarkened.

I opened the door a sliver of a creak and peaked out. I listened for a minute trying to detect where the endarkens are, as I hear no sounds near me, I quickly run thought the halls and corridors to the study. I am and only a few feet away when I am slammed into the wall.

I looked up only to see an endarkened in front of me. _Great_ , I thought. I get up and get into a defensive stands weapon ready to fight. I could see that it was taking me as a joke, so I take that moment as an opportunity to attack. It was surprised at my action but was only in awe for a split second. I swiftly, swung my sword and knocked the dark shadowhunter out. I ran to the study, as soon as I got in the room I locked door and went to phone and dialed the only number that I knew the owner of would help me.

"Hello?"

"Magnus! I need your help"

"Yeah, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I need a portal, now" I said flustered and nervous, I could heard footsteps coming.

"Of course, I'll have Clary and Jace waiting for you."

"Thank you , Magnus." I spoke.

I didn't get a chance to heard his response before the door to the study busted open. There he was in all his deathly glory. I looked around hoping for an escape but found none but the door, which was blocked by him and the endarkened. I glared at him and said "Morgenstern."

Smirking at me he replied "Nightshade, so where's the rest of your friends?"

Now smirking myself I responded, "At the London Institute visiting family."

His smirk dropped as he intently watched me, after a few minutes, I spoke, "Take a picture it will last longer."

"Oh, how I've missed your snarky remarks, I am sure your mother has too but don't worry she'll get to hear them soon enough," he sneered.

"Get the girl." Sebastian commanded his endarkened ones. As they all moved toward me, I heard the portal open behind me. It all happen fast then, as I turn to the portal, out of the corner of my eye I saw Sebastian leap towards me. I was about to jump through the portal when I got smashed into the floor and pinned by a heavy body. I looked up to only to come face to face with the devil himself. As I looked into his black, cold hearted eyes, I saw an emotion that I couldn't place.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You're not going anywhere, Le."

"First off; Don't call me that and second, get the f-.." I started to say before he cut me off by saying. "AhAh, that's not very lady like to be say those kinds off words." I glared at him. I looked up at the portal to see that it was still open. He looked down at me and said "Still trying to run from me after all these years."

I didn't answer; I just looked at him keenly, having a plan come to mind. I slowly moved my head up so that we were only inches apart, and then I looked down at his lips, hoping he would get the idea of what I wanted and kiss me.

Our eyes met as he slowly moved his lips to mine, and kissed me. The kiss was soft and lingering and just as I remembered. But then I did the unexpected I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He rolled off of me as I leapt up. I only looked back for a slit second, to see him looking at me from the ground. I jumped through the portal and just as I disappeared I hear him said, "Run all you want but I will always find you."


	2. Chapter 2 (NEW)

**Please favorite and review, tell me what you think. What you like, what you didn't like. I don't care even tell me about your cat if you want/ if you got one...**

 **ENJOY!**

I landed on my back in the dirt. I saw Clary and Jace rushing towards me.

"Leila! Are you okay?" Jace asked

"Yeah, I am fine." I replied

"What happened?" Jace asked

"Well, you see this demon blonde kid can into the institute to try and turn me into an endarkend but I escaped." I spoke to Jace very slowly like I was talking to a child.

"No dip Sherlock." Jace said annoyed.

"Jace do you even know who Sherlock is?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, Lelia made me watch all the episodes with her one time..."

"Oh, well we can figure that out later but we have to get you to the Clave, they want to question you." Clary said while Jace looked at me with concern. Jace has always treated me as if I was his responsibility, like a little sister every though I was only a year younger than him, but i guess we where as close as siblings. I had met Clary last time I was in Idris, when Valentine attacked the city and Sebastian emerged. We only met briefly but we still stayed in touch after.

When we arrived at the Gard the inquisitor, Robert Lightwood were waiting for us. No words were exchanged between us as we walked to the court room. As we entered the room I felt all eyes on me. Everyone knew who I was because of what my parents did and my past.

I was asked to recount everything that had happened while I was at the institute with Sebastian, but of course they asked me to recount it with the mortal sword in my hand for obvious reasons.

After the questioning I walked over to Clary and Jace who were talking with Clary's mom and Luke. As I reach them, they turned towards me. I was quickly engulfed in a hug by Jace.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Jace whispered into my ear, as I bared my face into his chest.

When we broke from our embrace we turned to face Clary and the others. Jocelyn turned from Luke to us and said, " Leila, we were talking and we would love to have you stay with us while you in Idris."

"Thank you, I would love too."

"Well tonight Luke and I are going to the downworlder's meeting, and with Sebastian out there we have someone guarding the house and if you and Clary are not back by nightfall he will come and get us."

"Okay nightfall got it." I said as parting words Jace and I walked away while Simon and Clary went the other way.

Jace and I wandered the city until close to nightfall talking and catching up. While I was walking back to the house I saw Clary struggling to support a very drunk looking Simon. I hurried over to help, " Clary, what happen to Simon?"

"Well he got some blood of Raphael that may have been drugged."

"Oh, well we should hurry its getting dark."

Once we reached the house it was long pass nightfall, while Clary took Simon inside I looked around the house trying to find the guard either he had left to get Clary's mom or he was good at hiding. Where ever he was it didn't matter. I found Clary putting Simon on the couch. As I waited for Clary in the kitchen I heard Simon say to Clary, " Be careful."

 **CLARY'S P.O.V.**

I left Simon on the couch and walked to the kitchen to meet Leila. We headed up the stairs, I took out my witchlight to illuminate our way. When we reached my bedroom I pushed open my door and froze. The witchlight in my hand casted light through the room. Reflecting off of the bracelet that belonged to the person on her bed. Before I could move I realized that Leila wasn't behind me.

"Hello, sister of mine," Sebastian said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note! Most of this chapter is from the book** **City of heavenly fire** **its just the back storu of whats happening and stuff. i will update soon**

 **Discalmer: i do not own the characters or books!**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Within seconds of entering the room, Clary turned to run back through the open door but only to have it slam shut in front of her. She was slammed into the wall by an invisible force. She tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. She was pinned against the wall.

"My apologies for the binding spell," Sebastian said as he stretched across her bed, his arms arching up to touch the headboard. "It took me a little while to set up, but you know how it is. One can't take risks."

"Sebastian." Her voice steady. "Why are you here?"

"Because I've missed you, little sister Have you missed me?"

She thought about screaming, but Sebastian would have a dagger in her throat before she could get it out. She had survived him before. She could do it again.

"Last time I saw you, you had a crossbow in my back," she said. "So that would be a no."

He traced his finger through the air. "Liar."

"So are you," she said. "You didn't come here because you miss me; you came because you want something. What is it?"

He suddenly was on his feet, gracefully and fast. "Maybe I want to broker a truce," he said.

"The clave isn't going to want to broker a truce with you."

"Really? After last night?" He took a step toward her. "We are on two different sides. We have opposing armies. Isn't that what you do? Broker a truce? Either that or fight till one of you loses enough people that you give up? But then, maybe I'm not interested in a truce with _them_. Maybe I'm only interested in a truce with you."

"Why? You don't forgive. I know you. What I did you wouldn't forgive it."

He moved again, and suddenly he was pressed against her. "which part? Destroying my house—our father's house? Betraying me and lying to me? Breaking my bond with Jace?" she could see the rage behind his eyes. She wanted more than anything to fight back to break his hold on her but her legs wouldn't move.

"Any of it," her voice shook when she spoke.

"I think you may have done me a favor. Maybe you even meant to do it. I was too dependent on our father's legacy and protection. On Jace. I had to stand on my own. Sometimes you must lose everything to gain it again, and the regaining is the sweeter for the pain of loss. Alone I untied Endarkened. Alone I forged alliances. Alone I took the Institutes of Buenos Aires, of Bangkok, of Los Angeles…."

"Alone you murdered people and destroyed families," she said. He raised a hand to her hair touching her curls. " Red, like sunset and blood and fire. Like the leading edge of a falling star, burning up when it touches the atmosphere. We are _Morgensterns_. The bright stars of morning. The children of Lucifer, the most beautiful of all God's angles. We are so much lovelier when we fall." He paused. "Look at me, Clary. Look at me.

She reluctantly looked at him. His black eyes where focused on her. "Lucifer Morningstar was heaven's most beautiful angel. God's proudest creation. And then came the day when Lucifer refused to bow to mankind. To humans. Because he knew they were lesser. And for that he was cast down into the pit with the angels who had taken his side: Belial, and Azazel, and Asmodeus, and Leviathan. And Lilith. My mother."

"She's not you mother."

"You're right. She's more than my mother. If she were my mother, I'd be a warlock. Instead I was fed on her blood before I was born. I am something very different from a warlock; something better. For she was an angel once, Lilith."

"What's your point? Demons are just angels who make poor life decisions?"

"Greater demons are not so different from angels," he said. "We are not so different, you and I. I've said it to you before."

"I remember," she said. "You have a dark heart in you, Valentine's daughter."

"Don't you?" he said, his hand stroked her curls. "Our mother cheated me; she denied me and hated me. I was a child and she hated me. As did our father."

"Valentine raised you-"

"But all his love was for Jace. The troubled one, the rebellious one, the broken one. I did everything our father ever asked of me, and he hated me for it. And he hated you too." His eyes glowed as he spoke. "It's ironic, isn't it, Clarissa? We were Valentine's blood children, and he hated us. You because you took our mother from him. And me because I was exactly what he created me to be.

She remembered Jace and Valentine on the banks of Lake Lyn.

"You know," he said, "that what I'm saying is the truth."

"But I don't know why it matters."

"Because we are alike!" Sebastian's voice rose. "There are bonds that nothing can erase. And that is why I am giving you a second chance."

"A chance at what?"

"I am going to win this," he said. "You know. You were at the Burren, and the Citadel. You have seen the power of the Endarkened. You know what the infernal cup can do. If you turn you back on Alicanted and come with me, and pledge your loyalty, I will give you what I have given to no one else. Not ever, for I have saved it for you."

"You'll give me what?"

He smiled, "Mercy," he said


End file.
